Please make me wake up
by mrsedwardcullen73ca
Summary: what happens when bella finds edward in a awkward position..........The characters are SM's, not mine i wish they were though
1. Found out

the feel of the cold teak floor of the cullen house felt good on bella's sore feet. It was a beautiful sunny day in forks so that unfortuantly meant that the cullen kids would be absent.

She knew that they were just staying home, maybe hunting but not much else. She dropped her bookbag on the couch in the living room and stripped off her black leather jacket leaving her in blue jeans and a white tank top.

No one seemed to be around, she yelled out for anyone but no answer, she heard music playing from one of the bedroom's upstairs.

She smiled, edward was home. She kicked off her shoes and stuck them near the door and padded softly up the stairs gripping onto the banister for support in case she slipped. She made it upstairs finding the music comming from edwards room. She smiled as she stood in front of it.

She pulled out her vanilla bean lip gloss and pulled her hair out of her ponytail so it framed her face. She didnt knock, why knock when she knew he would just be studying. She licked her lips tasting the sweet flavour of vanilla on her tongue and clutched the door knob and slowly opened it.

The lights were off, she looked around the room and stepped inside, just a few steps past the doorframe. She noticed a large bump under the covers of edwards king sized bed. She smiled, he was faking sleep. She knew he was faking because vampires didnt sleep. She flicked the light on and gasped.

**Please review and tell me what you think, i live for reviews so i know im doing okay **


	2. Tanya

Bella stood in shock, the color draining from her face as she looked into edward's dark lusted eyes as he shot up from what he was doing.

She looked at the woman beneth him.... tayna. She scrunched her eyes closed tears fighting to be released, to run down her cool cheeks. She opened her eyes allowing the tears to flow freely. "bella" edward gasped

barly able to speak, tayna smiled keeping her legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him inside of her.

Edward fought tayna eventually releasing himself, he grabbed the duvet off the bed and wrapped it around his waist allowing tayna to wrap the sheet around herself, she sat up in the bed quite pleased with herself for

what had happened.

Edward walked up to bella, she put her hand up to keep him at a distance. "what did you do edward" she cried, her engadgement ring glistening off the moonlight that shone through the window. She looked down at her

ring for a moment than back up to edward.

She could smell the whisky off his breath, how the hell could that happen she wondered, he didnt drink. Edward looked back at tanya who smiled at him than back to bella "oh god bella, you werent suppose to see this"

he began than she looked, her mouth dropped "were you planning on being done and having her back in the guest room before i came" she yelled questioning him.

She slipped the ring off her finger as edward watched. "please bella dont do this" he begged comming closer to her, she put her hand on his chest to make him stop "you did this edward, not me" she cried and threw the

ring onto the bed where tanya watched the scene unfold. She knew bella was comming home, she could smell her. She took the ring and held in in her hand.

Bella turned than paused at the feeling of edward clutching bella's arm. She bit down on her lip, almost enough to make it bleed "let go of me this instant" she whispered. He complied and stood there, she left practically

running down the stairs, feeling edwards presence behind her. "I cant belive you would do this to me edward" she cried grabbing her backpack and slipping into her shoes. She turned around. "i cant belive i agreed to

marry you, i cant belive you would be cheating on me" she cried "was the gentleman act just an act edward" she screamed at him. He didnt know what to say, he didnt know what happend to him. He grabbed her hand,

and she attempted to pull away but he held on. She took her free hand and slapped him across his cheek as hard as she could knowing it wouldnt of hurt him but she didnt know what else to do. He released her and

she got really close to him, nose to nose. "dont call me, dont come over, dont do anything edward" she whispered not breaking eye contact "we're finished" she said than opened the door and ran out of the house. He

stood at the doorway silently begging her to come back and hear him out. Stupid he called himself. She threw her backpack onto the passenger seat knowing she shouldnt drive in this condition but she had no choice,

she needed away from edward. She got in and started the car not looking in the direction of the house, not wanting to meet his eyes. She pulled out of the house and drove as quick as she could, as quick as the truck

would allow back to her house.


	3. When it rain's it pours

**Insted of driving back to her house, she drove over the boundery line to Jacob's house. She parked in front of his house and noticed him standing at the open doorway, it was like he was waiting **

**for her. She looked at him, making eye contact, her eyes wet from the tears. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door and he was at her side in an instant "ohh god bells" he said wiping a **

**fallen tear off her cheek "what did the bloodsucker do now" he asked, a hint of delight in his voice at the idea of her and edward fighting. He wrapped his arms around her waist and guided her **

**into his house sitting her on the couch and sat beside her taking a tissue and wiping off the excess tears from her cheeks. Bella couldnt help but blubber "he-he-he cheated on me" she wailed **

**unable to control herself "with T-t-tanya" she finished choking out the words. He held her in his warm embrace, that was the best part of Jacob, his body heat radiated off him, edward was like ice, **

**she cried harder thinking of him. Jacob held her until she cried herself to sleep. When jacob knew bella had fallen into a deep sleep he laid her on the couch and covered her with the sheet off **

**the back of the couch and went over to the lazyboy and sat down, her phone went off, and jacob bolted to her purse reaching inside clutching the phone and looking at the ID. He silently laughed **

**to himself, he would freak out if he knew where she was. He answered it going into the kitchen to answer it. "bella please" a frantic edward answered when jacob pressed the phone to his ear. **

**"Bella's incapaciated at the moment leech" he grinned. A sharp breath was heard on the other line and Jacob took great pleasure in edward's ovious pain. "You had better not touch her dog, or **

**you'll regret it" he said, jacob laughed "what if she wants me to" he replied. Edward hissed "she wouldnt do that" he said "she loves me, i just screwed up a bit" he said. "you really should smell **

**what your drinking before you drink" he said metioning the blood bags edward had feasted on earlier that day. A light came on in edwards head and he yelled "you put whisky into my blood" he **

**yelled, jacob laughed "not just me eddie, tanya was in on it" he continued to laugh. Jacob turned around and saw bella standing at the door. He clicked the phone shut and handed it to bella who **

**in turn threw it against the wall just missing it at his head "how dare you, you got me thinking he cheated on me himself, without help" she yelled "you got him drunk!"**

**Flashback**

**"This will work, trust me" Jacob said as tanya stood in front of him in her kitchen of her apartment. Tany put her hands on her hips watching as Jacob fixed the bags of blood so that he could pour **

**the whiskey into them than sealing them again so edward couldnt tell that anyone had tampered with his meal. Tanya smiled, Carlise had asked Tanya to bring a few bags from the hospital back **

**to edward. Tanya had just made a stop along the way. Once jacob was finished she slung her purse over her shoulder taking the bags and putting them into her purse as well. She smiled "finally **

**my edward will be mine and the human will be yours" she grinned**

**End of flashback**

**Bella couldnt stand to look at jacob's face, she went to the living room leaving her phone on his kitchen floor in peices. She didnt care, she'd take money out of her savings account, the little she **

**had left and buy herself a new one. She got her purse from the living room and walked out of the house jacob trailing behind her silently. She walked up to the drivers door opening it. She turned **

**around feeling jacob behind her and pulling back her hand she extended it and punched him, right across his jaw, she screamed, she had broke her hand, she couldnt belive it, she forgot he was **

**a werewolf and it didnt hurt him a bit. He smiled "bella, you cant drive with a broke hand" he said as she climbed into the car slamming the door shut, she looked at her hand which had started to **

**swell. "dammit jacob just leave me and edward alone" she screamed at him. It started to rain and jacob turned on his heels and walked back into the house slamming the front door, this wasnt **

**over for him. Bella slowly started back for edwards house, he window had broken she she couldnt put it up to sheild her from the rain. She made it back to edwards house, drenched from the **

**onslaught of water. She made her way up the stairs to the front door, her hand craddled to her chest, it was throbbing and she wanted to scream out in pain but she didnt. She was soaking wet, **

**her jeans plastered to her legs, she looked like a wet d- well, a wet human. She bit her lip as she began to cry again, but it didnt matter, her face was wet from the rain, he wouldnt be able to tell. **

**She swallowed hard and put her finger to the doorbell but the door swung open to edward standing there with a towel. She imediatly walked into his embrace and felt him wrap the fluffy towel **

**around her.**


	4. Vanilla

**Bella smiled up at Edward who led her into the house and onto the couch, she paused not wanting to get Esme's couch wet but he insisted and she sat down, she would apologize to Esme later.**

**Edward cluctched her "god bella" he said almost like a whisper "im so sorry that you saw that, i swear she meant nothing to me."**

**Bella put her finger up to his lip "shhh edward" she smiled "i know, i know what happend, it was all jacob's and tanya's fault" she said telling edward the story. **

**Edward clenched his jaw, he was wondering how alchol would of gotten into his system, she let go of her afraid he'd crush her.**

**She touched his hand feeling him jerk away, she grasped his hand pulling it back to place it on her knee "i hate to do this but im going to catch cold, can i use your shower and a change of clothing" she asked him clutching the damp towel to her.**

**He nodded getting up leading her up to his washroom. She kissed him lightly, she didnt do much, she could still see him and tanya in her head and it still hurt although she knew it wasnt his fault.**

**She walked in and he closed the door behind her. She looked around, someone had re-decorated. Alice. **

**Halfway up the walls there was small mosaic tiles and the rest of the wall was a seafoam green color, everything else was pretty much the same. Sink, toliet, vanity mirror above the sink and a table that held vanilla candles and soft fluffy rolled towels. Thank god for alice.**

**She smiled at the large jacuzzi tub as she walked towards it turning the water to as hot as she knew she could handle. She was freezing.**

**She stripped off her clothing and added a few drops of vanilla scented oil to the rising water level. **

**She turned off the taps and turned on the bubbles to the lowest setting and got in, sinking in the wonderfully scented water.**

**There was a knock at the door. "bella, can I come in for a moment" the voice on the other side asked. Edward. **

**She smiled and agreed and he opened the door, the air was moist from the hot water and he walked in setting a change of clothing on the sink for when she was ready.**

**He looked at her relaxing in the tub. She looked up at him and smiled "Edward, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to join me" she asked him. **

**In his vampire speed he had his clothing off and was in the tub pulling her in front of him. **

**He looked at the built-in thermometer and gasped "isn't this too hot for you my love?" She shook her head and laid her head back on his chest. **

**He took the yellow face cloth off the edge of the tub and poured some vanilla scented bath wash into it than dipped it into the water. He ran it over her neck, inhaling the sweet scent. **

**She leaned back as much as possible and smiled as she felt his hands roaming her body. She closed her eyes and he smiled. She nearly gasped at his cold lips at her neck.**

**She bent her neck a second later giving him better access. She felt his fingers, free from the face cloth roaming over the same spots settling between her thighs, than it hit her, she saw her nightmare**

_**"god Edward" Tanya screamed, "please" she begged. He thrust harder into her and she wrapped her legs around him bringing him in closer. **_

_**Edward growled at her and she reciprocated. She maneuvered so she was on top of him. She thought she was going to die, Tanya bit her lip as she rode out her climax, her walls tightening and the pleasure washing over her. **_

_**When she had come down Edward shifted back on top of her, Tanya under him, he pushed into her harder over and over again until he felt his release wash over him as well. **_

_**Tanya smiled holding him "see what you could have Edward, she can never give you what I can" she felt as he nuzzled into her neck drunk. He murmured putting his finger on her lip, he didn't want her to talk.**_

**Bella gripped his probing finger stopping Edward from the pleasurable assault on her. He became confused. "bella-" he started to say as he gripped her wrist as she rose out of the tub. "don't touch me please" she said getting up. **

**He let her go and watched as she left him in the tub wrapping a towel around her naked, wet body. She hated herself from stopping him, she couldn't meet his eyes, she felt so guilty. **

**She grabbed the dry clothes he had left on the sink and rushed out, he went straight into Alice and jasper's empty room locking the door. **

**She began getting dressed, she couldn't do it, even though she knew it wasn't his fault she couldn't make love to Edward without knowing he had done the same thing with Tanya.**


	5. Dont hurt me

Edward stood outside the door waiting for Bella.

When the door opened they looked at each other just for mere seconds but he looked like a puppy who had been beaten, and she hated it.

He walked forward a few steps begging her not to leave.

"please bella, I love you, please don't leave" he continued to beg her.

She bit down on her lip and shook her head.

She put her warm palm to his cool cheek as tears flowed down her face "please Edward" she

whispered "don't do this, I need some time, just to get over it" she said than dropped her hand and

walked past him down the stairs and to the front door, Edward was in front of the large wooden

door before she was blocking her escape. She stood in front of him putting her hands on her hips

and frowned. "what are you going to do Edward" she murmured, hurting. "Are you going to keep

her hostage?" Edward shook his head "no, I just don't want you to leave" he said moving aside.

She went to the front of the door and opened it. She paused and sighed "let me have a few day's,

I'll call you" she said trying to smile "I promise." Edward nodded and she took off back to her

house. What a stupid idiot she murmured to herself driving home, its not his fault, he didn't do

her conscious. She bit down on her lip almost allowing it to bleed. It was dark by the time she

was almost home. She yawned and noticed suddenly a figure in the middle of the road, she

swerved to miss it thinking it was a deer and crashed into on of the massive trees, totaling her

car in the process. The air bag deployed in bella's face and she couldn't seem to let go of the

steering wheel. Call Edward was all she could think. She fumbled to grab her phone out of her

purse and once she gripped it she dialed his number. Her door opened and a dark figure leaned in

and ripped her seatbelt off. "bella, are you okay" the voice on the other end of the phone replied,

bella couldn't speak, her arm was grabbed and she was dragged out of the car, once she hit the

pavement and started to be dragged she dropped the phone screaming "PLEASE DON'T,

PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed, Edward became frantic on the other line.

"BELLA

WHAT'S HAPPENING" he yelled, "I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD

I'LL KILL YOU" he hissed into the air, no one to hear his threat. The figure dragged her towards

a white van that had the side open, she fought like hell, hitting and thrashing about, the figure

hissed, it sounded female. She fought harder, thrashing more rapidly. If she could stall it Edward

would come to save her. The figure grabbed her thrashing body and slammed her head against

the side of the van. Darkens crept around bella as she was thrown into the back and the door

slammed shut. All she could think as she drifted into the unconscious world, Edward.

**Author's Note:**

**Im still trying to get a grip on how to make the story seemd like its not so squished **

**together, just hang in there and please review me**


End file.
